None
by Heart'sRose
Summary: Just some little thoughts on Jack, because i love him. Started reading the books, he isn't even mentioned til the 3rd or fourth book, And the fourth book isn't out yet, lol. I cant wait to read about Jack because all the other characters are much more in depth than in the movie. :)


Just some thoughts on Jack's character, it may be added to and it may not, but for now I'm marking it as complete :) It's not really a story. Each little paragraph doesn't really relate to the next necessarily.

It was quiet, a little bit too quiet if he was honest with himself. But he was used to quiet, being isolated for little more than three hundred years. He sighed, with the couple weeks of acknowledgment that he got from allying himself with the guardians; he had grown used to the easy companionship that came with it. The feeling of importance and sheer joy he finally felt after he had been seen by a child for the first time. To actually have a purpose in life...He sighed again, he couldn't just expect that all of a sudden all of the world's children would know his name. The lucky circumstances that led to Jamie's belief in him were just that-luck. As likely as winning the lottery, it was his first win in his long life and he couldn't expect to win again so soon. So he drifted along with two of his oldest and most faithful companions, his staff and the wind.

He could sympathize with Pitch, not forgive or forget, but actually understand why Pitch would throw the entire world into an imbalance. There was a point in his own life where he felt he would do anything to be believed in. And fear was healthy in small doses, otherwise the world's children would be reckless and rash throwing themselves into danger despite the consequences...and what use would the guardians be then? There would be no children left. But although Pitch was needed- a necessary evil- and always provided the kids with a healthy dose of fear, he was never believed in, thus drastic measures. Which is what jack could empathize with...to a certain degree. Despite his sympathy of Pitch, what he tried to do to the children was unforgivable, to live in a world with only fear as a companion-no joy, no wonder, no dreams and no hope, a bleak and meaningless life. Fear and cold, would make an unbeatable team, a team that could (and would) force the world to recognize (and hate) them. That is what Pitch wanted to do, and to think that he-jack frost and lover of fun, who just wanted to be believed in, would ever agree to comply-was just idiotic on the boogeyman's part.

When the guardians found out what happened to jack when they forced him out after the Easter fiasco, they were horrified. The harsh words spoken had already been an immediate regret and all were relieved when he showed up at Jamie's house safe and sound. He was welcomed back without question, so when the truth of what really happened was discovered via baby tooth, all four of the original guardians were outraged, and the three who were present at the time felt an immense guilt. Jack would have never betrayed them to Pitch; he had already proven that at the time. Despite his original dislike of the title guardian and of bunny, he slid into the role before anyone realized it. Leaping to the defense of Tooth and Sandy and putting himself at risk to protect others. Although he was sarcastic and teasing he always put the others before himself, and to immediately blame him without explanation was horrible of them. Always assuming the worst of him without giving him a chance, but despite it all it also revealed another side of jack that had been previously unknown, they had already known he was kind, he was caring, fun and protective but now they realized how utterly selfless he was. To sacrifice his one constant companion and source of power, to protect baby tooth, was something the others weren't sure they could do, if put into the same situation. They realized that jack was as pure white as the snow he created and a far better guardian than them all.

Jack was in deep trouble, he was alone in Antarctica against Pitch, who had grown stronger as the others grew weaker...but it almost seemed like he didn't want to fight- that he had sympathized with Jack as Jack had with him. He put his staff down, Pitch's desperation shone clearly in his dark eyes. Almost pleading Jack to join him. But Jack couldn't agree, it wasn't Pitch's fault-not really, he was just trying to escape the same terrifying loneliness that Jack suffered...but the boogeyman was wrong, he had gone too far, snapped under the pressure of working so _so_ hard and never being acknowledged. Under other circumstances he would have joined him in a heartbeat, but he loved the children more than the idea of being believed in and that's where he and Pitch could never come to an understanding. So when Jack rejected him, his one companion in circumstance, the hurt was visible in his eyes. A heart wrenching despair, which was quickly swallowed and hidden behind anger. And so when Pitch took his staff (his best friend) and snapped it in half, Jack could not be angry at him. He was the one who rejected the only other person in the world who could understand him after all. But even with his acceptance it did not stop the mind- numbing pain as his connection to his whole world was destroyed, on a whim. He cried out As if he himself has been the one snapped in half, and again when he hit the icy wall- so much colder without his connection to it- and fell to the ground. I make a mess of everything, he had said to baby tooth, and he did. Disappointing the guardians by ruining Easter and crushing Pitches hope of ever having a companion. He couldn't fit in on either side; he was a neutral party, forever stuck in the middle. He looked to the moon, He had failed.

It was only a matter of time until the others rejected him; he knew that even before pitch had taunted him in his lair. What could he bring to children? He was cold and cloudy and sniffles and even death, sometimes. Compared to the others he had nothing...he didn't give presents, or eggs, money or dreams. He gave blizzards and the occasional pneumonia. The others were so good, to the core, it reflected in everything they did, they were light and hope, happiness and warmth. MiM was wrong, not a single soul ever saw him, _believed_ in him (child or spirit), and Bunnies harsh but true words echoed in his ears and straight through his silent heart "they don't even see you...they _believe_ in me!" and resounded like a drum. He was nothing, and although he wanted to argue back-he brought fun, he was kind, he loved children! He knew bunny was right and so remained silent. The truth hanging in the air between them, cold and harsh, just like himself.

His laughter echoed through the bustling street, the wind the only one to hear and carry him. He froze a water fountain as a child tried to drink and he giggled joyously as the child's tongue got stuck and let the wind sweep him away, smiling like any normal kid, without reservations as he looked for his next victim. A man slipped as he raced the cold, causing another outbreak of smug giggles, and dropped groceries. The only pause in his laughter and mischief was the anticipation of the victim's reaction before they would burst out again, as light and cheerful sunshine despite the cold. He had been alone for so long that he found ways to laugh, despite his fears, to find fun when he was lonely and to cause mischief to calm any anger. He laughed and giggled and smiled and had fun when most would give up and fade away or crack or be bitter. But he was above that, in the light of the moon and the comforting hold of the wind he could be happy.

There was a time when a single creature believed in him, he didn't know why. A stray dog without a tail and with a cheerful personality that would always await the return of the fun spirit come winter. It would wriggle and bark and slobber gleefully whenever he would appear and he couldn't understand why, this of the hundreds of thousands of creatures around the world this one dog, knew and believed in him. It was special, a beautiful speckled dog that could _see_ him. It could've been the ugliest meanest natured dog in the world and he would have loved it still. Negative attention was still attention after all. He would wait eagerly for the time of winter in that region of the world and race with the wind to see the only living thing that acknowledged him. But in the back of his mind he had a deep fear; he knew how long dogs lived, a tiny blip in his immortal life, barely worth remembering. The longest it could possibly live would be up to 20, if he was lucky, and he had centuries of life ahead of him. But he did his best to ignore this mind-numbing fear, this truth of life. And would gladly play with the dog during its short existence. He brought fun after all. It seemed life hadn't treated it the best and one of its greatest joys was seeing Jack. He came every year and watched it slowly get older, less playful, slower, but always, _always_ happy to see Jack. Then one year he came back and the dog was in its usual place waiting, but wouldn't get up, he still wriggled and panted happily but tiredly as well. And Jack knew the end was coming. He spent the entire winter with the dog, it would trudge along slowly when it had to too or lie in the sun, it was a dry mild winter as he was reluctant to leave the dog's side for even a moment, and when spring began its first movements he didn't stir. He remained by the dog's side, even when it became too hot he dealt with it. Until the day came when the dog drew its last breath. He looked up at Jack, licked him on his frosty hand, sighed a long sigh and didn't take another breath. He just closed his eyes. At the age of 10 and a half the dog passed away, leaving Jack alone once more. And Jack screamed, barely heard as the wind howled with him, both grieving. Jack for being alone once again and the wind for Jack's pain. A snowstorm came then, mid spring and was harsh and unrelenting. Jack never returned to the country were his companions died, and the hurt never went away.


End file.
